Steven Universe
by SonicHedgehogBlur
Summary: This is about the crystal gems and my OC Fire Opal. Just one shots. Um Ya. Better summary later lol. Please review fav and follow I would really apreciate it! Also I'm taking requests so please pm me or comment with a request. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Nightmare

**So I decided I would do a story with Steven Universe. Fire Opal is an OC I came up with. She is a Garnet crystal gem and has two Garnet gem stones embedded in the palms of her hands, like Garnet. I will come out with a better description later. So Garnet is like a mom to her and pearl and Amethyst are like big sisters and Steven is like a big brother. Once again better description later. I might make this into a series what do you guys think?**

**Anyways I do not own Steven universe. That belongs to Rebecca Sugar. **

**Fire Opal belongs to ME!**

"Garnet!" The young child cried out as she bolted upright in her bed. Fast moving foot steps were heard, then the child's bedroom door was yanked open so fast it was amazing that it didn't break. Garnet's gauntlets immediately disappeared and she made quick strides to the child's bed. Garnet gently picked up the young child and sat down on her bed. "It's all right I'm here Fire Opal." Garnet murmured."I was alone and you weren't there and then a monster came but you still didn't come and then.." Fire Opal burst into small sobs again as she buried her face into Garnets shoulder. "Shhhh it's all right it was just a dream." Garnet murmured soothingly into the younger crystal gems ear. One hand ran through the child's raven black hair while the other stroked her back. Eventually the sobs turned to small sniffles and soon the child fell asleep. Garnet looked down at the little girl held securely in her arms.

_"I will always protect you."_


	2. Don't mess with a mother gem

**ChristianApe99 thanks! You too.**

**Steven Universe Belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

**Fire Opal belongs to ME.**

Fire Opal glanced around trying to catch sight of everything. Though she had been out before this was the first time Garnet had let her go out on her own! Fire Opal loved beach city, there where so many things to see and do. Though she did find it odd when that weird, red faced man who seemed to be called "Mayor Dewey" had run away from her screaming "Theres another one!?" However Fire Opal merely shrugged it off and assumed he was one of those things called a "Psycho path" that Pearl had told her about. Fire Opal looked behind her and saw that the same group of boys were following her and she was starting to get quite uncomfortable. All of a sudden Fire Opal felt a push from behind and she fell down. She heard laughter and then she felt a tight grip around one of her wrists. She looked up and saw one of the boys was gripping her wrist tightly with her hand facing Palm up exposing one of her gems. "Hey look it's one of those magic gem freaks!" The guy said, laughing. "Let me go!" Said Fire Opal as she brought up her other hand to try and pry his hand off. "Hey look it has another one!" Said another guy as he grabbed her hand facing it Palm up revealing her other gem. Fire Opal struggled with out much success, even though she was a crystal gem and had the potential to be much stronger then any human, she was only 5 and these humans were older then her. Well there was one more thing she could resort too. "Garnet!" The child screamed as loud as possible. Then she let out a yelp of pain as one of the guys punched her. "Shut up freak." He growled. "What should we do with it?" One of the guys asked. "Sell it to the goverment?" Suggested another guy. Fire Opal panicked and struggled even more. Finally she quickly slipped out of there grasp and ran towards the temple. Fast foot steps behind her suggested that the guys had taken pursuit. "What do I do?" Fire Opal thought to her self. "I can go to the house but those guys could follow me in." "I could go into the temple they couldnt follow me in there, but Garent said its dangours." "Where you goin, freak?" Fire Opal gasped as it sounded like the boys were really close behind her. "Well maybe it would be okay if it were an emergency.." All of a sudden Fire Opal crashed into somehing. She looked up it was Garnet! Acting quickly Fire Opal hid behind the bigger Crystal gem and clung to Garnets leg. "I said come back you magic freak-" The guys voice faultered as he came around the corner and saw Garnet. "Now what was that I heard about us "magic freaks"?" Said Garnet as she summoned her gauntlets. "Well she is a freak." One of the guys, the leader of the gang boldly, or rather stupidly, said. "Well thats fine if you think that, but come near her again and I will PERSONALLY make sure you pay." Garnet growled. All of the other guys were terrified by this however the leader being as stupid as he was stepped forward with a taunting smirk. "Guess I will have to teach you a lesson then." said Garnet as she cracked her knuckles. In one swift movement Garnet jumped from her spot picks the guy up and threw him so far he hit the cliff. He got up from the crater (amazingly unharmed) but scared. Garnet turned her atttention to the rest of the guys. "Now leave." She said venom dripping from her voice. With that every one scattered. Garnet turned her attention toward Fire Opal and her gauntlets immideatly disappeared, as she bent down to the younger gem's level. "Are you alright?" She asked. The younger gem nodded in response. With that Garnet picked up Fire Opal and walked toward the temple.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Said Garnet as she walked towards the bathroom ignoring Pearl squawking about how Garnet should not have used her gem powers on humans.


	3. Protect,Defend,Love

**Steven Universe belongs to he awesome Rebecca Sugar.**

**Fire Opal belongs to ME.**

A shriek of fear fills the air. Then a cry of pain follows.

Fire Opal lay on a lab table, her hands and legs tied. Her hands were forcefully facing Palm up, exposing her Fire Opal gem stones. A hospital gown replacing her regular clothes.

Fire Opal stared in disgust at the scientists. They were poking her,prodding her hurting her and they found it amazing and interesting when she cried out in pain.

"_You're my baby_._"_

Shehadbeen here for two days now and had pretty much given hope of getting out. Either Garnet didn't care, or had no idea where she was. She shrieked again as one of the scientists jolted one of her gems with electricity.

She whimpered as she saw them bring out _that machine _no no she hated that. She whimpered as they hooked it up to her she screamed in pain again as they started it up.

_Garnet had stopped outside the big building. Suddenly a shriek of pain filled the air. Garnet growled. They were hurting Fire Opal._

_They were hurting her baby._

_"Always protect"_

Alarms rang through the building and Fire Opal suddenly heard a loud sound as if something was hitting the building hard. The scientists were yelling and shouting at each other.

All of a sudden the hitting sound came again, closer this time and Fire Opal saw a large crack appear in the wall, then the sound came again and this time the wall broke. And there was an EXTREMELY ticked off Garnet. In under five seconds the room was cleared the scientists either having ran out in fear or been knocked out by Garnet.

_"Always defend."_

Garnet then destroyed the machine and unhooked Fire Opal from it. Her gauntlets immediately disappeared as she gently picked up the younger gem and held her close. Fire Opal immediately flung her arms around Garnets neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I was scared and I thought you wouldn't come and and and and and and-"

"Shhh it's alright I'm here now Just calm down shhh" Garnet murmured as she held the injured child close to her and gently rubbed her back.

"I will always protect you and I will always come for you,don't ever think that I won't."


	4. Mommy

**Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

**Fire Opal belongs to ME**

"Fire Opal? Where are you? Come on out, you know I can sense you."

The three year old crystal gem giggled, there was no way Garnet would find her here!

As she hid Fire Opal thought to herself. She loved just playing like this! No stress, no missions, no evil deadly monsters. Nope just her and her adoptive mother playing together. As she was lost in thought she didn't notice a tall figure creeping up behind her. It got closer, and closer until.. Fire Opal let out a gasp as she felt strong, but gentle arms wrap around her. She squirmed trying to get out of its grasp but it was useless, she was caught. A playful British tone whispered in her ear. "Gotcha!" Fire Opal screamed in mock terror as Garnet scooped her up into her arms, chuckling. Fire Opal wriggled and squirmed but she knew it was a futile effort, Garnet was much,much,much stronger then her. Garnet was holding Fire Opal in a strong, but gentle grasp strong enough so she couldn't escape, but gentle enough so as not to hurt Fire Opal. "You know you can't hide from me Fire Opal, I'll always find you." Said Garnet playfully.

She then tickled the little girl in her arms. Fire Opal shrieked with laughter as she tried to wriggle out of Garnets grasp. Finally with a grunt the younger gem wriggled out of the older gems grasp. "Bet you can't find me in the temple!" Fire Opal shouted playfully as she bolted into the temple. "Bet I can!" Garnet shouted smiling as she chased after the little girl. Even though the temple had the potential to be dangerous for younger crystal gems who didn't know how to use there powers yet, Garnet decided to let Fire Opal be in there, as long as she stayed in Garnets bedroom which the two crystal gems shared. The bedroom was pretty big. There was a carpet on the floor with the same design as Garnets shirt. A small pool of lava sat in the middle of the room, and since Fire Opal gems were closely related to Garnet gems, they also had the ability too withstand extremely hot temperatures, so Fire Opal was also allowed to swim in the lava as long as Garnet was in the room. There was a red queen size canopy bed, which the two gems shared. A few punching bags, a dresser,a small bin of toys which belonged to Fire Opal, and a closet which had souvenirs, photo albums, and other memoir stuff. Even though Garnet could easily sense were Fire Opal was, she decided to play along. "Hmm I wonder where you are?" said Garnet. Sure enough she heard giggling come from under the bed. Garnet then reached around the bed and gently pulled the child out. "Thought so, you giggle way to much." Garnet said playfully causing the little girl to giggle again. Fire Opals face suddenly grew serious as she looked up at the older gem. "Garnet, how come I don't have a mommy and daddy?" Fire Opal asked. Garnet mentally sighed she knew this day would come when Fire Opal would ask that question, Garnet just didn't expect it to be this soon. "Wait here." said Garnet. She got up and walked to the closet she pushed things aside until finally she found a large black rock with a large crack in it. She then picked the rock up, carried it over to the bed where Fire Opal was sitting and set it down on the bed. "Let me tell you something Fire Opal." Garnet began. "There are two different ways that crystal gems are born." "Some are born through there parents, like Steven, and some come from rocks like this one." Garnet then put her hands between the large crack and pried the rock open, revealing dozens of red Fire Opal gem stones, matching the ones on Fire Opals palms. "When you were just a baby, I went on a mission to a volcano here on earth. I found this rock and you were inside it." Garnet explained. "So I don't have a mommy or daddy?" Fire Opal asked looking up at Garnet. Garnet almost cried at the child's innocent, confused and slightly distressed expression, she really didn't want to tell Fire Opal this, she was only three years old. But Garnet knew she couldn't lie to the child and had to tell her the truth. "Not biologically, no." Fire Opal merely responded with a small "oh". Garnet almost cried, she couldn't imagine how Fire Opal was feeling right now and she hated seeing the child, whom she considered her own, upset. Garnet noticed Fire Opal was eyeing the rock curiously. "You can look through it, if you want" Garnet said her voice cracking slightly. The younger gem nodded and proceeded to look at the gems inside the rock and feel them. It was silent for a while then Fire Opal spoke up. "Garnet?" "Hm?" "I just thought of something." "What?" "Your like my mommy! You protect me, you hug me when I'm scared, you take care of me and you love me!" Garnet smiled and before she could respond the child jumped and flung her arms around her neck. Fire Opals next words made Garnet cry out with joy.

"_I love you mommy."_


	5. IMPORTANT

Hi everyone so quick notice i will be going on a small Hiatus for a little bit reason being im having a bit of writers block. It shouldn't be to long though. Requests and ideas are appreciated though.


	6. AN new story

**Hi everyone so I made a new fanfiction based off the video game knack.**

**I just made it for fun so go read it if you want.**


End file.
